All hope lost?
by EchoSparks
Summary: Hermione is attacked - does anyone like her? Could anybody possibly love her?
1. Prologue

**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC. PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME BUT REVIEW THIS HONESTLY.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Prologue**

Hermione ran down the second floor corridor away from the boy chasing her, he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Get here now Bookworm."

"Please, leave me alone."

"No chance." He leapt and pinned her down in the deserted corridor.

"Let me go." He wouldn't listen. Wordlessly he cast a full body bind; Hermione could not stop him from freeing his member. He pushed into her to hard; he was her and she didn't even know his name. He groped various parts of her body biting and punching – he slapped her several times across the face. Hermione was terrified she wanted Ron and Harry to come and save her, they saved her from the troll, then the basilisk, then the dementors, and Harry fought of Voldemort in the flesh, where were they now? Why couldn't they save her?

"Nobody thinks you are worth anything – you are worthless. I despise you. STUPID MUDBLOOD!" He pulled out, urinated all over her clothes that had been forcibly removed and left her uncursed without anymore jinxes.


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter One**

Hermione took what seemed to be hours to her to gather herself together. She picked up her clothes and ran up to the seventh floor. _I need somewhere to hide. I need to be safe._ She paced up and down three times repeating those words in her head. The door magically appeared, Hermione wrenched the door open and found the room she practiced DADA with Dumbledore's army waiting for her with a few additions. A coat stand full of fluffy dressing gowns, beanbags as well as cushions, a multitude of potions most of them healing and strength potions, and a massive fire with a large plant pot full of floo powder.

Hermione curled up into a ball on one of the beanbags, a dressing gown draped over her naked body, he soiled clothes lay discarded. Tears ran down her face smudging what very little make up she was wearing. She shivered with cold and fright, the fire burned a little brighter and warmer. She pulled the dressing gown over her head and she pretended nothing had happened. _I want to die._ A small crack almost sounding like a whip echoed around the room. Surely the room wasn't equipping itself to help her die? "Miss Granger? You are one of Harry Potter's friends" A small house elf bowed until his nose touched the floor. "Where are your friends?" Hermione shrugged. "Shall I go and fetch them?"

"Dobby, you don't need to keep bowing. I am fine; I have no power to order you about." Hermione said, hiccupping with her sobs.

"Dobby sees that you are not okay. Dobby is going to fetch Master Harry and Master Ron." Another crack and he quickly disappeared.

Dobby apparated into the Gryffindor common Room, everyone fell silent – staring at him. "Please Sirs and Misses, I am looking for Master Harry and Master Ron."

"There are not here. They went down to see Hagrid." A tall red head boy with lots of freckles informed him.

"You are a Weasley, aren't you Sir. Dobby thinks you look very much like Master Ron." The house elf bowed again.

"I'm Fred, I have a twin, George, but he's off with Alicia. Why do you need Ron and Harry? Why not Hermione?"

"It is Miss Hermione I am finding them for." Fred grabbed the little house elf's arm and pulled him outside the portrait hole (which was empty) and crouched down to talk to him.

"Hermione is a supporter of SPEW. She wouldn't order you."

"She didn't Master Weasley. She is upset, crying even."

"Where is she?"

"She is in the Come and Go room Master Ron and Master Harry use for their secret meetings."

"And how do you know all of this?" Fred was suspicious.

"Us house elves here what people want in that room so we can go and supply it for them. I heard Miss Hermione's voice saying she wanted to die. I wanted to make sure she was okay. Master Harry cares for Hermione lots and lots and lots. I don't want her hurt."

"Dobby, can you take me there?" Dobby held onto Fred's hand and apparated.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione didn't stir as Fred apparated into the room, he turned to thank Dobby but he had disappeared back to the kitchen. "Hermione?" Fred called out. The smell of urine clouded the room; his eyes fell on the piles of outer clothes, her cloak and underwear. Quickly casting a cleansing spell on them and then an air purifying one on the room, Fred moved over to Hermione's side. "If you are crying because you had, let us say, 'a little accident' nobody saw it. Everyone wets themselves once in a while. Don't be embarrassed." Hermione looked at him.

"I-I-I d-d-d-didn't wet myself"

"Sit up so we can talk about it." She sat up and slid of the bean bag - the cold floor felt good and her injured private parts. Fred's eyes widened as he saw the patch of blood left on the beanbag, Hermione saw what he was staring at and broke down crying again. Fred scooted over and hugged her tight_. I need a cup of tea and a slab chocolate _Fred thought. A clink of metal behind him told him that it had arrived. Fred accioed both items to him, he tried to hand it to Hermione but she wouldn't use her hands. Instead he snapped of a piece of chocolate and popped it in her mouth.

"I'm not in shock and there are no dementors around. What is the chocolate for?" Hermione said, steadying her sobs without hiccupping.

"You're crying. I assumed you were upset. I like eating chocolate when I am upset." Hermione sniggered at Fred but took more chocolate of Fred. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not yet."

"Care to explain the blood?" Fred asked casually. Hermione bowed her head and shook it. "Okay. Now will you drink your tea?" He tried to hand it to her again. She took it gratefully; he left her side to attend to her clothes. One by one, he checked the clothes making sure they were clean and smelt okay he cast a warming charm on them before folding them up. "Here, put these on, I don't think you want to wander naked through the corridors back to your dorm."

"Thanks Fred, for everything." Hermione embraced him gingerly.

**I AM REALLY NEW TO THIS – THANK YOU TO TAMCOR FOR YOUR REVIEW, IT WAS MY FIRST. I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE MY NEXT CHAPTER UP TONIGHT. PEACE, LOVE AND TOLERANCE.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione was quiet at breakfast the next morning, she was extremely pale. Ron and Harry didn't seem to notice – Fred glanced at her several times and saw she wasn't eating. He didn't blame her; she had double potions with the overgrown bat! Talking of the over grown bat, he was watching her too. Fred hoped that he wasn't going to give her hassle in their lesson together. "Oi, Fred." Lee Jordan hit him on the head with a book. "We have transfiguration with McGonagall now, stop staring at Snape otherwise he'll start thinking that you have a crush on him!" Hermione watched Fred leave before getting up to go to potions.

Snape swooped up and down the class sneering at the Gryffindor's potions and praising the Slytherin's. Hermione was not concentrating on her potion and thinking about last night, kicking herself for not being able to stop what happened to her. "If you could possibly get you mind back onto potions and not what you had for breakfast I would be most happy. Even Longbottom's potion is better than yours. You aren't up to the usual standard. Normally I wouldn't complain that you haven't been jumping of your seat as if somebody was sending stinging jinxes at you, but I have noticed that if you were to put in that bezoar, the cauldron would have exploded and caused serious burns." Snape sneered down her neck. Hermione flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. "No excuses, re do the whole thing, we have only gotten five minutes into the lesson, you have broken Longbottom's record." Snape moved his wand to her cauldron to vanish the potion when Hermione shrieked and send a spell at Snape before cowering under her table. "Everyone out now. That is the end of our double lesson. Go!" Shouted Snape. "You, Miss Granger will stay here." Everyone filed out quickly, Snape stormed up and down the room vanishing all the mess and potions left. Coming back to stand beside Hermione. "What in the name of Merlin? Snape asked. Hermione was still cowering under the table.

"Please don't hurt me please. I didn't mean it." Hermione sobbed. "I need Fred."

"What? The Weasley? Not 'The Chosen One'?" Snape sneered. Hermione ducked her head crying again. Snape knew that the seventh years were with Minerva, conjuring a patronus he send a message.

Fred and George were sitting in the back of the Transfiguration copying down some key notes of the board when the silver doe entered the room, the students fell silent. Minerva looked at it as Snape's voice came from it and echoed round the room. "Mr Fred Weasley, get to my dungeon immediately." Minerva went pale.

"What have you done now?" She asked impatiently. "Never have one of you been reprimanded and not the other." Fred gathered his books into his bag, ignoring his twins' confusion and hurried down to the dungeon.

His eyes immediately fell on Hermione who was still under the desk crying. "What happened?" Fred went paler than McGonagall did. Snape recounted the story to him as he crouched beside Hermione. Withdrawing his cloak out of his bag, he wrapped it around Hermione and hugged her.

"For a spell to be cast that hard she must have felt strong feelings as in fear or hatred. Considering her wand wasn't clutched tightly in her hand I would suggest fear."

"I found her crying yesterday, but I don't know why."

"Take her to the Room of Requirement, I know you know where it is and how it works. Settle her down and see what's wrong, if you need me, think that you really need and I'll get the message. Same if you need something or someone." Snape said to Fred. "Please Fred look after her. I want to know what is wrong!"

**THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS, I WILL TRY AND UPLOAD AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER PER DAY. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL TAKE.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Four**

Harry, Ron, Neville and George sat by the Gryffindor fir after supper that evening pondering what had happened that day. "See, we were in Transfiguration with McGonagall and "Well Snape's weird patronus came into the room and demanded to see Fred. I ain't seen him since. McGonagall looked really worried. I don't blame her." George told them.

"Hermione jinxed Snape in potions only ten minutes into the lesson, he told us all to go." Ron told George.

"It was pretty scary." Neville admitted.

"You don't reckon Fred hurt Hermione and Snape is telling him off?" Asked Harry.

"Even Snape wouldn't punish a student all day." George admitted. The portrait hole swung open and Fred walked in. "What the hell did you do?"

"Sorry, I put one of our exploding seeds into the class supplies of potions ingredients and he spotted Hermione putting it into her potion. Hermione thought she had jinxed him but it was the potion stopping Snape from destroying it. Apparently when you lot had gone it exploded and Hermione got a little hurt. Turns out they are too strong George." Fred smiled weakly.

"Bloody hell you two, you could of you had killed her!" Ron yelled at them.

"I know, I'm really sorry." Fred looked downcast. The portrait hole swung open again.

"Hermione," yelped Neville with glee. "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded, she had what looked to be burns on the side of her face, Fred had put some of the Weasley's special effects make up on her to make their story more convincing, the look Fred received from George meant that he realised what it was too. A small school brown owl pecked on the common room window. Lee Jordan let it in, it flew straight to Fred and Hermione. "Oh crap, it's from Snape." George jeered at Fred.

"Snape want me and Hermione in his office immediately. See you later."

"You better get off to bed boys," Hermione winked at the boys.

"Yes mum, going now," joked Ron.

"Hope you are okay Hermione," George rubbed her shoulder. "We didn't realise that it was so strong."

"I wasn't actually talking to you, but off to bed as well." Hermione laughed half-heartedly. "We'd best go otherwise Snape will slaughter us."

"Hurt her again and you will not sleep again Fred Weasley, and you know that we have products." George punched his brother on the top of the arm before following Ron, Harry and Neville up the stairs and joining Lee Jordan in their dormitory.

Hermione and Fred stood in front of Snape's desk, Snape slouched on the front of it. "I am guessing you didn't find out why Miss Weasley was upset about earlier." Fred shook his head at Snape. "Miss Granger, Hermione. What has happened to break you like this?" Hermione shook her head, tears were threatening to pour down her cheeks but she was determined to fight them back. "Please don't cry," he whispered approaching Hermione. "I want to help." Snape laid his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and moved away from him. Fred's eyes widened – she had reacted the same when he first tried to touch her. "I think I know what has happened, but I would appreciate it if you would tell me so I don't jump to conclusions. Hermione's legs shook and turned to jelly, she slid to the floor and covered her face, and the tears had won the fight. Sobbing uncontrollably, she pulled her knees to her face and cried. As she did so, her white tights were visible under her tights and a slightly red patch was showing. Snape's nose for potions knew instantly it was blood. The foolish girl would surely know if she was on her period and know to change. The thought suddenly dawned on him. "No, Hermione. Please, no. this can't have happened to you." Fred looked at Snape confused. Hermione looked up and nodded. She looked up at Snape, her eyes red and puffy, nodded again and whispered in a small voice.

"I was raped."

**Thanks for the reviews favourites and followers. I hope that the next chapter will be slightly longer and up soon, and maybe Fremione will grow into something special. :D Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Five**

"You were what?" asked Fred, mentally shaking himself. "Who by?"

"I don't know who he was. He was a Gryffindor. I recognised the tie he was wearing." Hermione said, she looked as if she wanted to say a lot more than she was saying. Fred took out his want and conjured beanbags for them all to sit on, Fred sat on one close to Hermione, who was still wearing his cloak, so that he could hug her and support her, Snape sat opposite them.

"Very impressive Mr Weasley." Snape commented. "Tell us from the beginning what happened." Snape invited her. Hermione shrunk into Fred's chest before speaking.

"I went to the library alone yesterday evening to do a little research into an essay set by Professor Binns and got a little too interested in the book I was reading. Madam Pince told me that she was shutting the library and that I would have to leave. I packed my bags and on my way out when this guy from Gryffindor followed me. He has been following me around for the last week or so trying to get my attention and flirting with me. I ran away from him because he was seriously starting to creep me out when I tripped over. Well I thought I had tripped over but he had jinxed me and vanished my clothing. He then took advantage of me and smacked me in the face a few times. He pinned me down, he groped various parts of my body. He kept biting and punching me – he slapped me several times across the face. I was terrified I didn't know what to do, I just wanted Ron and Harry to come and save me. He told me that I'm worthless and that nobody wants me. He called me.." She broke off into harder sobs. "He called me a Mudblood – a stupid Mudblood. He then soiled all my clothes. I didn't know what to do, I picked up my clothes and ran to the Room of Requirement. I wanted to die, I thought really hard that I wanted to die and then Dobby popped in. It's as if Hogwarts didn't want me to die or something. I don't know why but I can't make my wand do anything, every time I try to make a spell it goes wrong." Hermione picked up her wand. "Wingardium leviosa," she said sobbing at a roll of parchment on Snape's desk. It shook a little and fell on Snape's head. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed to her potions master.

"You are in shock and should wait before trying anything major. Your confidence has been knocked. Give it a week and it should go back to normal." Snape reassured her. "Have you been to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione shook her head. "Why?"

"I can't face that it has happened. I am so embarrassed and ashamed it happened." Hermione sobbed.

"Would you trust me enough to lay straight on your back so I can run a diagnostic on you?" Snape asked. Hermione nodded by clenched her hand in Fred's. Snape ran his wand up and down Hermione several times and his wand tip glowed red a few times. "You have two bruised ribs, bruises and cuts on your legs, three cracked teeth and vaginal tearing." Snape tapped Her ribs and legs and even her jaw bone. "The majority are now healed, I just need to heal you down there."

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked tensing up.

"I have to tap your …. Erm… you know where." Snape informed her. Fred swore that he had blushed. Hermione nodded giving him her permission. "I am pleased to tell you that you aren't pregnant and don't have any infections whatsoever. I would like to know who this boy is so he will be punished."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who he is." Hermione shook her head.

"I can go into your mind and try and identify him, would you allow me to do so?" Hermione nodded. "I need you to picture all the times you saw him as well the attack. Three two one." He slipped into her mind. Fred watched their facial expressions change, after two minutes Snape withdrew and shut his eyes. "I am so sorry you had to go through that again, having it happen to you and then relive it again like that must be awful." Hermione sat up and curled into Fred's chest. "Off to bed the pair of you, if either of you need me, come straight down or go to the room of requirement!"

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD, PLEASE REVIEW WITH IMPROVEMENTS AND CRITICISM **


	7. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Six**

As soon as Fred entered his dormitory, he found Lee Jordan sound asleep and George reading a book on his bed. "I want to know the truth." George confessed. Fred looked warily at Lee Jordan's bed. "Don't worry, I put some sleeping draught in his pumpkin juice. He won't wake up."

"You can't say a word to anyone, especially Ron and Harry."

"You're dating Hermione!" George was gobsmacked.

"No I am not, she was attacked last night. Dobby found her in the room of requirement when she wanted to die, Dobby tried to find Harry and Ron but he couldn't. I accidentally found him and he took me to her. She thought that Snape was going to hurt her in potions and she jinxed him. She would only say my name because I found her and sort of rescued her yesterday, so I stayed in the room of requirement with her all day today trying to calm her down and she told me she didn't want Harry and Ron knowing quite yet. She will tell them eventually. Please don't tell anyone that I told you, not even Hermione. I am only telling you this so if I disappear suddenly you know where I am and can hopefully make excuses for me." George took time to take it in. George was about to answer his twin when a high pitched scream echoed around the tower.

"Hermione!" Fred panicked as he ran out of the dorm, so did Harry and Ron.

"We can't get up there because the steps turn to a slope." Harry cursed. George came out of the dorm in his arms.

"Fred, if ever there was a time to test these it should be now." George thrust the box into Fred's arms. Fred took the shoes out of the box and slipped them on.

"Here goes nothing!" Fred said. He ventured up the stairs, a rumbling noise told him that the steps had turned to a slope. He continued to walk up the stairway into Hermione's dorm, Lavender and Pavarti were stood against the wall. "What happened?"

"Hermione went straight to sleep when she came up and she started to fit in her sleep and we tried to wake her to see if she was okay and she grabbed her wand and has now stuck us against the wall and she is still asleep." Lavender explained. Fred waved his wand and they were freed. "Go to the common room , take these shoes and tell George I want him here." They scurried downstairs and were shortly replaced by George. "Wake Lee up, get him to move rooms, let Lavender and Pavarti sleep in there. I'm going to stay in here with Hermione."

"Surely she would be happier in the room of requirement." George reasoned.

"We can't get there now, we'd be caught." Fred argued

**OOOHHHHH WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? You'll find out soon :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Seven**

George had gone down to the common room for less than two minutes. "Well?" Fred asked his twin for the solution.

"Harry's invisibility cloak; he says that you can only use it because it will be used for Hermione's sake. Take care of her or Harry will kill you!" George passed on the message.

"The cloak is a she?"

"No you moron, he was talking about Hermione. Now quickly, me and Lee are going to by the great hall and see loads of fireworks off. You should have twenty minutes to get her up to the room." George told him. "Give us a three minute head start. Wake Hermione." George ran down the stairs and followed Lee out of the common room.

"Hermione sweetheart," Fred woke Hermione up gently.

"Huh, what are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare. Now listen to me, you can't argue with what has already been decided. Lee and George are creating a distraction, Harry has lent us his invisibility cloak for the night, and we're going to sneak up to the room of requirement." A bang echoed around the castle. "That's our cue." Hermione leapt out of bed and grabbed Fred's arm. "Follow me." Hermione did without thinking. Finding herself in the room of requirement she relaxed and sank into the beanbags. Fred screwed his eyes shut and thought really hard. A pop told Fred that his wish had been granted. "Here, you should get into bed; you need all your strength you can get." Hermione turned to look at him. The sight of the glorious four poster bed that had magically appeared. "Don't ask if I'm sure, I am." Hermione gingerly slipped under the covers and fell back to sleep. Using his wand, Fred extinguished the majority of the lights in the room, leaving a single lamp lit. Walking over to the bookshelf to read to pass the time. Another pop startled Fred, he spun around wand raised.

"It's only me," Snape drawled. Fred flicked his wand at Hermione, casting a silencing charm so she wouldn't be woken by them talking. "I assumed that you would be up here. I caught Mr Jordan and Mr Twin downstairs trying to cause a disturbance. They have a detention tomorrow night, all I will get them to brew a sleeping draught and a dreamless sleep draught for Miss Granger. Are you okay?" His tone softened considerably. "You need to look after yourself because if you are to support and look after Hermione, you will have to keep up your strength. This blue flagon is full of renovating potion, a sip every morning will help you cope for a while. This red one is pepper up potion; this is to be taken at mid-day just after lunch. This box has various pastes and gels. Each has a label which gives strict instructions, it's in case you or Hermione get cut or scraped by her having a nightmare. Also, apparently, women hit and punch when they are dreaming, there is a paste that you can mass produce for your Weasley shop range that gets rid of bruises in 5 seconds, but be sure not to tell George I gave you all of these." And Snape vanished.

**I hope this is okay and updated soon enough.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter Eight

Fred stayed with Hermione next day at break, Harry and Ron didn't object. Katie Bell came running across the courtyard towards him. "Fred, you have to help me." Fred went pale.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Fred hugged Katie tight.

"We just had potions with Snape and he started going mental at Cormac McLaggen. He's still stuck in the dungeons with Snape."

"Hermione, I'll see you at lunch in the Great Hall." Fred ran off towards the dungeon. Cormac's screams and shrieks were heard a while down the dungeons as Fred came nearer. He saw Cormac pinned to the floor by some sort of spell. Snape walked around him shouting abuse at him.

"Worthless you are. You don't belong in this school." Snape sneered down his nose. Snape spat in Cormac's face.

"Hey, I thought you were above all of this." Fred shouted at Snape pulling him off Cormac. "I thought you were different when you were helping me and Hermione." Fred flicked his wand at Cormac and freed him. He held his hand out to help Cormac up.

"When I went into Hermione's mind, I saw the guy who raped and attacked her. That guy was him!" Snape yelled at Fred. Fred turned to face Cormac who was dusting himself down.

"What? I'm sorry for being a tempted man. It was only a bit of fun," Cormac reasoned.

"I just defended you; I stopped Snape from hurting you. Not only did you hurt Hermione, you aren't one little bit remorseful. She can't sleep in her own dorm; she has to take cover in the room of requirement. You are scum. Touch Hermione again or hurt anybody else and I will hurt you ten times more than you would ever think possible!" Cormac ran out of the dungeon, not sure whether Fred would chase him and hunt him down.

"I'm sorry; I just lost it with him." Snape paced up and down his classroom.

"Stop it with the Dumbledore look." Snape glared at Fred.

"How do you know Dumbledore paces? You know what, I don't want to know. We need to go to McGonagall about McLaggen. She's head of Gryffindor..." A pop and a house elf appeared.

"Dobby, is everything okay?" Fred asked.

"Master Weasley, Professor Snape. Miss Hermione is in trouble. She called me to get you. She's in the room of requirement and this boy stormed in, I think he's going to hurt her she's scared. Hurry." Dobby begged then disappeared.

**I'll try and upload the next one tonight. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter Nine

Hermione curled up in the king sized bed in the room Fred and herself had recently claimed as their own. The door opened and shut gently. "Fred?" She called out.  
"In your dreams, remember me?" Cormac introduced himself. "I'm McLaggen and you belong to me. I took your virginity, dignity, heart and soul. I own you!" A wordless spell made Hermione immobile. "I enjoyed it the first time and now I am going to do it again and nobody will be able to stop me. And put it this way, now I have more time to spend this time, I'll try not to hurt you this time."  
"Please Dobby, tell Fred." Hermione yelled hoping the room would somehow get a message to Dobby.  
"Who or what is Dobby? Besides Fred can't help you now, he was the one who told me where to find you."  
"He wouldn't." Hermione defended Fred.  
"Then why did he ditch you at break to come and rescue me? Honestly, I can't believe that a mudblood bookworm like you would believe that someone like Fred, a good looking seventh year with a good business going and will be rich and famous when he leaves school would be interested in you."  
"Yes I would be interested in her. I love her with all my heart and that although my mother thinks she'll be a Weasley because she marries my brother, but I hope she'll become a Weasley because one day she will be my wife." Fred stood at the door alone. Cormac cast another spell on Hermione that yet again stripped her of all her clothing leaving her vulnerable. A bang of the door made the both boys jump. Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore came in. Hermione looked horrified that three of her teachers were going to see her naked, all knowledge of spells temporarily left Fred's brain. He ran and covered her with his own body.

"Weasley, there are better ways to cover her than you lying across her." McGonagall scolded with a small smile and conjured clothes over Hermione. "Let's get you to the hospital wing, Miss Granger. Mr Weasley, could you help me, I think Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to Mr McLeggan alone.

**I'll explain in later chapters why Snape has turned into such a softy, but some of you won't like it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Ten**

Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a sleeping draught and a dreamless sleep draught to calm Hermione down. "She needs to do a lot of sleeping to recuperate, when she is fully rested then and only then, she can begin to deal with everything that has happened." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Can we stay by her bedside?" Fred asked to which she nodded. Fred smiled at Hermione and then to Snape.

"We?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, I want to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Where is the real Snape?"

"The real Snape? And that's professor to you. Are you saying that the real Snape has no emotions? Maybe the lack of emotions is a mask that I put on to hide the grief and suffering I am living through." Fred opened his mouth. "I am only explaining this to you for the sake of Hermione, because if you don't trust me, she won't and that could be harmful." Fred nodded in understanding. "Tomorrow there will be a meeting with Hermione's parents and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Easter is soon, and I want Hermione to be looked after well. I have told the dream duo that Hermione has been hurt and she is in the hospital wing and that you are staying with her. When I was your age I had to deal with something like this. The only difference is that I was forced to watch it and the rapist was someone I knew well. When I was seventeen, I came home for Christmas, which was the time I could see one of my friends without her boyfriend. Anyway, my mother came in to tell me tea was ready when my drunken father if I can call him that, came in. Then after an argument, I was stuck to the wall, wand taken off me and was forced to watch him rape my mother. I know I didn't have my wand but I got upset and afraid, I don't know how it happened and I still didn't understand years later how it works, but my wand acted on its own accord, it stunned my so called father so strongly it made him tumble out of the room and down the stairs. He died as a result of his injuries. I thought it was something really bad, something that shouldn't happen. But when I saw Hermione's wand do the same thing, I knew it was that it was the wand looking after, protecting its owner. Hermione is a stubborn carefully controlled witch; she would never act rashly like that so it had to be not in control of her wand for that split second and the wand over ruled her brain." Snape sighed. "Why does she trust you?"

"I found her in the room of requirement. I hugged her and promised that nobody would ever hurt her again."

"There's got to be something else, there has to be."

"Well, she's practically been my sister since she was eleven or twelve. She's my younger brother's best friend, why? What do you think it is?" Fred asked Snape.

"Have you seen how she looks at you? She isn't some naïve school girl any more. She became a woman when she walked down the staircase at the beginning of the Yule Ball. I believe that McLaggen was Hermione's first. Your first is meant to be special. She's probably feeling vulnerable and insecure right now. I know you have had it off with girls and boys alike, but if you are going to try something with her, take your time, wait for her and be patient. I know the way you feel about it. I can see it in your eyes. I'm going to grade some homework and make scathing remarks to balance this out on a universal scale. Get some rest!"

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, might have another one up in a few hours.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione sat nervously in Dumbledore's office ringing her hands as she waited for the parents to arrive. Fred sat on one of her sides on the conjured up sofa and Snape on the other. The Weasley's turned up first, Molly shrieked at the sight she saw. "Don't you bloody well dare try to tell me that you got Hermione pregnant, George Weasley!"

"Please Mrs Weasley," Snape started. "Three things, first, don't screech, squeal or shout in here, second, Hermione, thank God isn't pregnant. Lastly, he," Snape pointed at Fred, "is Fred Weasley."

"Sorry," Molly whispered. McGonagall entered with Mr and Mrs Granger.

"I think we can start now." Dumbledore called order and invited them to sit. "Finally." Harry and Ron panted as they came late. "Please sit." Fred flicked his wand and his trademark beanbags appeared. A chuckle escaped Snape's lips, McGonagall was temporarily shocked. "I have called you all here to tell you something important and explain what has happened. A couple of days ago, Hermione was, as you would say, taken advantage of. We have caught the culprit and he has been expelled. Fred along with Professor Snape's help has been looking after her. I know her intention was to spend a Weasley Easter at the HQ of the Order, but I am not sure whether all the boys and men coming and going would be best for her."

"If my Hermione wants to go there then it is fine with me. She knows if she ever needs us or wants to come home, then she can get in touch with us." Mr Granger smiled meekly at Mrs Weasley.

"Are you sure? If our boys get too much for you Mione, tell us." Mr Weasley reassured Hermione. "I hope you don't mind Fred being so close."

"It's about time Mione found someone to look after her. That is as long as he respects, loves and cares for her." Mrs Granger winked at her only child and daughter.

"What Hermione and Fred are together?" Ron blurted out before deep red.

"Yes, and nobody is going to mess with my girl!" Fred hugged Hermione tight.

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut before your younger brother dies of hate, shock and horror." Snape chided. "Please?"

"Harry, pinch me." Ron ordered. "I am dreaming that Snape said please to my brother." Ron said the last two words in a stage whisper.

"That's weird; I'm having the same dream." Harry grinned. "Who knew he has a soft centre."

"Sorry," chimed Ron and Harry, Molly had sent them a chastising look.

"I only have two words for you boys," Snape warned them. "You wait."

**AS PROMISED **


	13. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Fred and Hermione left a day early for HQ so Hermione could settle down before the crowds started descending for their various meetings. Hermione was put into a different bedroom, she asked to move because she did not want to scare or upset Ginny. Fred stayed by her side like a shadow. "Hey Fred, can you come down to help me for a minute or two?" His mother shouted up the stairs. Fred sighed and raised his eyebrows to Hermione.

"See you in a bit." Fred jumped the last five steps and landed gracefully beside his mother.

"Stop grinning and get to the kitchen." She scolded.

"What have I done?"

"Have you thought about how your brother would feel?"

"Yes, I have given him five years, he ain't made a move, and he wasn't there for Hermione when she needed him the most." Fred's face was straight, he didn't have that twinkle in his eyes that he usually did when he was joking.

"Oh Fred, I know you have liked her for a while, but I never knew it was that long." Molly started. "If Ron starts to argue, make sure you do it away from Hermione. A shriek echoed around the house then a loud thump followed by continuous thumps getting closer to the ground floor. Fred ran to the bottom of the stairs where he saw that Hermione had lost balance and was tumbling down the stairs. Quicker than his horrified mother, he whipped his want out stopping Hermione from falling anymore and casting her up right. He ran up the stairs, picked her up bridal style and carried her into the kitchen. Summoning the box Snape had given to him, he started applying the potions, pastes and creams to Hermione. A scroll of parchment fell out of the box; his mother picked it up, unfurled it and began to read. Arthur, Remus and Sirius read it over her shoulder; they had come to see what the noise was.

"Bruise paste, acne cream, scar potion, scab potion, tooth re grow cream, black eye paste, bone re grow (tastes better than skelegrow) potion, and burn cream." Read out Sirius.

"These are really complicated concoctions; I haven't seen them in any book before." Remus commented.

"I don't care, as long as they work." Hermione smiled, her cuts and gashes she sustained from her fall had disappeared.

"Where did you get the recipes from?" Sirius asked.

"Did you make them? It's all written in your handwriting." Molly asked. Fred's mouth fell open unsure of what to say.

"Yes he did. He double checked with me after a lot of research whether it would cause any damage to a human. I told him they were all okay, and if he needed my room, he could make them. He has spent the last year on his own perfecting them, without his twin. I think, although most teachers think he is the non-sensible joke twin, that he is the better academic twin. George didn't show as much talent as Fred has." Snape drawled coming out of the kitchen fireplace, dusting the soot of his robes. "Don't get too happy or pleased with yourself Mr Weasley. You still have a hell of a lot of work to do if you are going to make everything you have planned. Check the back page." Snape encouraged them, especially Molly and Arthur.

"It's a 'to do' list." Sirius read out. "A cure for lycanthropy, better than that silly wolfs bane potion, eye cure potion, a potion that can stop the effect of the dementors, a cure for the Obliviate spell, a potion that can cure every single venom and poison in the world, even if it has been tampered with dark magic, and a potion that will turn you into a Metamorphmagus, but sell it to a limited set of people." A tear ran down Molly's face.

"I know Molly," Snape said patting her on the back. "It's scary that your son has changed so much. I think it has something to do with Miss Granger."

**HOPEFULLY ANOTHER ONE TONIGHT, YOU MIGHT HATE ME FOR MY TAKE ON ONE OF YOUR LOVED CHARACTERS **


	14. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione woke really early the next day, nervous about confronting Harry and Ron with her new found relationship. She knew Ron had feelings for her but she didn't have them for him. She padded downstairs as quietly as she could to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. "Bloody Remus," she cursed. He had put her favourite cereal on the top shelf. A chuckle behind her startled her.

"He's a devil doing that." Sirius laughed. "Here." He used his wand to summon them down. "I can't stand cheerios; I'm a coco pops man."

"You two sound like a couple." Hermione did a double take at Sirius. "You are a couple." She said in a hushed whispered. Sirius gave her a meek smile and a curt nod of his head. Hermione ran over and hugged him tight around the neck.

"Okay, not so tight. But please don't tell anyone, especially Molly."

"Tell me what?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"That you are amazing and that I can't cook. I know it's embarrassing to admit it." He swooped passed her and pecked her on the cheek. "That's why I love living with you. You and your amazing company and meals."

"Shut up." Molly nudged him in the ribs. "You two sit down, I'll make you both breakfast." They both did so knowing that it would be totally stupid to argue with her. Remus entered the kitchen grinning but the smile dropped quickly when he saw Molly and Hermione. "Sit, I'll make you breakfast too." Remus sat opposite Hermione and next to Sirius. Whilst Molly's back was turned, Sirius took the opportunity to steal a kiss from Remus.

"What the hell are you playing at, nobody knows." Remus complained.

"I ain't the smartest witch in my year for no reason, I guessed." Hermione joked. "And I am really happy for you both..."

"You do know I am just pretending that I can't hear you." Molly turned around to face the trio. "And since you are taking Hermione really well, I'd just like to say, you haven't really been that discrete with your relationship. I saw Sirius go into your room last week." Sirius blushed. "Gosh, I never knew I could make a marauder blush. Congrats!" Molly turned back to frying the sausages for Sirius. "I would put the cereal on the table but I don't want a fight." It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Here you are Sirius. Now if you two are going to fight, keep Sirius out of it." She gave them their cereal and Sirius' sausage, bacon and egg. Hermione started wolfing down her cereal. Fred came in and sat next to Hermione.

"Here is a tonic, take it and it'll help." Fred handed over a flask looking slightly worried.

"If it makes you happy." Hermione sighed, downing it in one. Fred stared at her intensely, Molly shrieked at her; Hermione's hair went vivid pink.

"Damn!" Fred cursed. "Damn, damn, damn!" Fred hit himself in the head.

"What?" Hermione looked at her reflection in the back of her spoon. "Argh." She watched her hair slowly change back to brown.

"DAMN!" Fred shouted storming out of the room.

**THE CHARACTER I WAS ON ABOUT WAS RON JUST SO YOU KNOW. IT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Fred ran up to the fireplace in his bedroom and threw floo powder into it. "Snap Crackle Pop." Fred shouted put his head in it.  
"So soon?" Snape asked, get up from behind his desk and sitting cross legged in front of his fire. "You got her to take the potion that quickly?"  
"Yes, but her hair turned pink." Fred looked down cast.  
"Ah, I see the urgency. You know what that means." Fred nodded.  
"But I thought Dumbledore said she wasn't pregnant."  
"Dumbledore didn't run any tests on her. You are going to have to tell her." Snape said seriously.  
"I can't." Fred was terrified.  
"Get out the fire." Snape commanded. Fred backed out and stood up, Snape came through the fire and dusted himself off. "Come on then, you'll have to be there." Snape descended the stairs gracefully and swooped into the kitchen. Sirius' eyes narrowed. "No Sirius, I haven't been upstairs all this time." Remus sighed with relief. "I wish to talk to Hermione without you two," he indicated Remus and Sirius.  
"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to everyone in this room." Hermione replied.  
"Okay then. That tonic Fred gave you, which turned your hair pink was a pregnancy test. If you are not pregnant your hair colour will not change, if you are it will turn pink or blue depending on the sex of the child." Snape said matter of factly. "It appears that you are with child, and its a girl." Snape said. "Are you okay? I can go and get your parents if you want." She nodded. Fred sat next to her pulling her close.  
"I'm here for you no matter what." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I know, but I and the baby are not your problem, don't feel obligated." Hermione whispered.  
"I ain't ever going to let you go Miss Granger." Fred stopped abruptly. Snape had apparated into the kitchen with Mr and Mrs Granger on each arm.  
"My baby girl," Hermione's mother cooed. "You must come back home with us, we must look after you." Mr Granger noticed Fred's protective arm around Hermione's narrow waist.  
"Erm, I think she will be okay here. I mean, she'll have her friend's. She will be back at home for the Summer for a bit and she'll be home at Christmas. Does your headmaster know yet?" Her father asked.  
"No, not yet. As soon as I get you both home, I can talk to him. I will hope that he will have a suitable arrangement for Hermione and the child. Expect him at three this afternoon, Molly, Dumbledore will be here for dinner later." Snape informed them.  
"Damn, I forgot to bring it with me." Mr Granger complained.  
"Not to worry, I have got it." Snape reassured him. It was the first time they noticed a box behind him.  
"Oh my dear, you are wonderful." Mrs Granger kissed him on cheek. She picked up the box and opened it, she withdrew a bird cage with a large black hawk owl perched inside. "This is in case you need to contact us, we have left the name up to you, he's a boy." Her mother told her.  
"Thanks mum, thanks dad." Hermione hugged them both and hugged Snape. "Thank you for helping and looking after me; I really do appreciate it."  
"It is my duty to look after my students."

**I TRIED THE COPY N PASTER OPTION THIS TIME TO SEE IF THE FORMAT CHANGES :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione sat upstairs in her bedroom when the rest of the Weasley's and Harry came home for Easter. They all unpacked quickly before they could greet Hermione. Ron and Harry had told George and Ginny what happened to Hermione, but none of them knew she was pregnant. Molly called them all downstairs for lunch which the adults suggested would be the best time to break the news to the others. Fred offered his full support to Hermione; she gladly accepted it. "I spose we're a couple now," joked Fred.

"Yes, but we are going to take it very slowly." Hermione said seriously.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Fred agreed. They sat side by side at the meal table, Ron was sympathetic to Hermione. "Guys," Fred started as everyone began eating. "Hermione wants or needs to tell you something." Their eyes fell expectantly on Hermione.

"Yeah, well erm, yeah I do. I know Ron and Harry have told you that I was raped. Well, I am pregnant." Everyone fell silent, George's mouth fell open.

"I'm here for you Hermione." Ron said from here other side. "I will help you bring up the child, I'll be with you if you want," Ron tried to kiss Hermione.

"Oi, back off!" Fred warned him.

"Why not? She's free and single." Ron argued.

"No I am not. I am with Fred if you must know!" Hermione protested. Without thinking, Ron slapped Hermione around the face. Fred leapt up, pulled Ron off the bench, and held him up against the wall by his throat. Ron's face slowly turned deep crimson and choking for breath.

"Let go off him," Molly shouted at Fred who took no notice of her, Bill and Arthur entered followed shortly by Remus and Sirius who all quickly ganged up on Fred to drag him off and away from Ron. Ron found his feet at looked angrily at Hermione.

"You slag. You complete and utter whore. I bet you asked for that McLaggen guy to give it you and wanted all the attention. You little slut! Dirty stupid mudblood!" Ron spat into Hermione's face, shocking the rest of those present. Fred broke free from their grasps and punched Ron so hard in the face he lost balance and plummeted to the floor - unconscious. Nobody spoke - they just stared. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, Fred engulfed her with a hug until her sobs subsided. Ron was levitated out of the room and up to his and Harry's room. Ginny patted Hermione's arm sympathetically, Harry gazed at her unable to say anything, and George smiled to his twin giving him confidence. The adults stood amazed at what had happened Fred summoned the box of the shelf that he had used to heal Hermione and began healing his fist, once Hermione had calmed down he went up to see his brother and heal him too.

**OOOH, WHAT WILL HE SAY TO HIS BROTHER AND WHAT WILL RON SAY BACK. I HOPE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED IN A FEW HOURS AND BE OVER 1K LONG. Thanks for the feedback on the formatting, I will stick to this one. **


	17. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Fred waved muggle smelling salts under his younger brother's nose to wake him, which he did with a start. After his eyes readjusted, he realised it was Fred he was staring at. "Sorry."

"It isn't me you have to apologise to, it's Hermione. You hit her and called her the foulest name possible." Fred dabbed at Ron's face with a sponge to remove the dirt and blood.

"I know. Ow. I'm really sorry, I need to go and apologise to her. Let me go."

"You can't, you need to be fixed. You neck is slightly fractured, nose is broken, eyebrow split, you bit your tongue, your throat is bruised and your back of your skull is bruised too, could even be fractured. Lie still, then you can go and give a grovelling apology." Cut paste was rubbed into Ron's eyebrow, tongue and back of head; bruise cream was massaged into Ron's neck, nose, back of the head, back and shoulder blades. Fred cast a healing spell on Ron's nose, and he rearranged Ron's neck to it could be healed properly. Ron's skull was fractured and was mended in a heartbeat. "Sit up. How do you feel?"

"A little rough, but that's my own fault. Is Hermione okay?" Ron paled.

"She's severely shaken. She's upset and I don't know whether she'll ever forgive for what you did. I for one wouldn't. What on earth possessed you to call her that?"

"She hurt me Fred. She hurt me and all I wanted to do was hurt her, and the only way I thought I could do that was to call her that name and humiliate her." Ron explained.

"That's all fair and well if she had maliciously hurt you or even slightly hurt you. Be honest with me, who upset you me or her?" Fred raised his eyebrows at him.

"You."

"See. Now I think Ginny wants to talk to you before you go down. I'll leave you two alone whilst I get Hermione." Fred ruffled Ron's hair and walked towards the door.

"Fred?"

"Yep?"

"I'm really am sorry.

"I know." Fred opened the door to leave.

"Fred?"

"Yep?" Fred repeated.

"Thanks."

"That's okay Ron. Her you are Ginny," Fred invited his youngest sibling and only sister into the room and shut the door behind him. Ginny took the chair Fred had just left.

"You complete pillock Ron. I cannot believe that you would say anything nasty to Hermione; you have known her since you were eleven. She stuck with you through thick and thin, forgave you in your third year after you blamed Hermione and her cat for killing your rat when it just ran away, and when she was looking after Harry with that firebolt incident she forgave you again. I thought, after how Malfoy treated her you would respect her and not call her what he did. You are an idiot, after what she has been through, she found some solace with Fred and is trying to get on with her life. Fred makes her happy, and is helping her through her situation."

"Sorry, I know I was wrong, I can only hope she'll forgive me. I hate myself for what I did. I don't know what came over me." Ginny smirked at her brother.

"Please, promise me one thing... Grow up and think before you open your fat mouth."

"Will do sis," Ron let out a little laugh.

"Good luck with her mate." Ginny left and was quickly replaced with Hermione who sat there in silence.

"Well," Hermione started. "You were a complete tit Ronald Weasley."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Saying I'm sorry doesn't make everything better Ronald. You hurt me, I mean really hurt me. You didn't humiliate me though, you humiliated yourself. I will leave you to think about what you did. I know your parents are probably going to string you up, I forgive you but do anything like this again and I will never forgive you." She hugged him gently. "Here is a sleeping draught from Fred; it will make you sleep until dinner tonight. Your Mum will wake you up then." Hermione stalked out the room before he could answer her back, leaving him alone in a dark room.

**YAY, I did it. (Well, it wasn't 1K but ah well!) Enjoy! **


	18. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dumbledore arrived promptly at seven o'clock for dinner. Molly set the dinner ready for Dumbledore to speak with the whole family who assembled together for him. Ron had been woken up twenty minutes ago and given a pepperup potion. Hermione sat in the arms of Fred, straddled on the bench by the dining table - her head laid back against his shoulder. Sirius, Remus, George, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Arthur, Molly and, for some unknown reason, Tonks were sat at the table with Hermione and Fred, Dumbledore sat at the head of the table. "Hermione, before I start, is there anyone here that you would not like here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Asked Hermione.

"He's setting up your quarters. Now that everyone in Hogwarts, the Staff I mean, knows about the rape and the subsequent pregnancy, they have all agreed that it would be best if you had quarters to yourself and were situated in the dungeons. Something about the heat, cold and atmosphere mixed with the magic. I would explain but it would only complicate everything. You will have a fireplace that will link you with your parents' home, Severus' quarters, the hospital wing and my office. I know you have started up this SPEW campaign but in the interests of your daughter, Winky and Dobby will be assigned to your care. You know them both quite well so they should be okay and not too difficult to adjust too. I have asked your parents, I need to get Mr and Mrs Weasley's permission."

"For what?" Arthur asked, looking at his wife.

"Since your Son, Fred, is in a relationship with Hermione, it would be best if he stayed with her as she could use the help and support. We thought we would move her ASAP so she could settle down before all the hype gets to you."

"Fred can stay in the same bedroom as Hermione if he needs too. He is of age now." Molly said so firmly that even Dumbledore didn't argue. "Now if that is all sorted, we can have dinner now." Molly grabbed Ginny and George's arms and led them to the plates and cutlery where she made them lay the table.

**Sorry it is so short, will upload at least two others today. Enjoy! **


	19. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione arrived back at school the weekend before term had started again to help Hermione and Fred move their possessions into the new quarters they now had, to their surprise, their new quarters we in a floor higher than the highest floor of Gryffindor tower which meant they weren't too far away from their friends. In their quarters, they had a huge bedroom with two four poster beds located quite close to each other, a bathroom with a bath, sink toilet and shower, two nicely furnished desks with drawers and a cupboard installed inside, and two massive matching wardrobes. Fred thought he could now use his trunk to store all the products he and his brother were testing.

After moving them in, the rest of the boys went to the common room to start a game of exploding snap, leaving Fred and Hermione alone. A pair of owls tapped on the window to be let in, one flew straight in and landed on the desk, the other just held out his leg for Fred to take the scroll before it flew off. "It's from Snape."

_I take it you have settled in by now. The owl that is now in your quarters is called Jacob, he is pen of my many owls and I have assigned him to you for the time being. Use him if you need to in touch with me. I must remind you Mr Weasley that your sessions start tonight at six; I would appreciate it if you weren't late._

"He was cheerful." Fred joked. "At least I can boost my performance in my NEWTs. Hermione?" Fred looked up from the letter he had received. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?" Fred sat next to her wrapping his arms around her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do? The father of the child has been expelled and I don't want my child to know she was an accident. I want her to grow up knowing that she is loved, and that I care for her. But I know I can't do a good job on my own." Worry echoed from her words and sobs.

"Who says that you are going to be on your own? You have me, and Mum wants to help all she can, it will be like her having her first grandchild."

"Every child should have a father." Hermione sobbed.

"Yes, McLaggen is the father of your child, but he won't be around to look after her. I want to be a father like figure in her life. I want to be there for the both of you. I want to see her first steps, hear her first words, be the cause of her first giggle and watch her grow from a small bundle to a princess, just like her mother." Hermione's sobs subsided.

"You really mean that Fred?"

"One hundred percent.

**Sorry it is so short, will upload more frequently. Enjoy! **


	20. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Fred traipsed upstairs and into his and Hermione's room after his short meeting at six; it lasted a mere five minutes. Hermione was already dressed in her nightie and shorts ready for bed.

"It's a tad early ain't it?" Fred jibed playfully.

"I want to be able to trust you and others; I want to be approached and not jump when someone nudges me or wants my attention. I want me and you to have something special, despite what has already happened."

"And how can I help? What do you want me to do?"

"Hold me."

"What? You sure?" Hermione nodded. "Fine, but if you want me to stop, tell me." Hermione nodded again. "Okay." Fred steadied his breathing making sure he was in total control of himself. He wrapped his hand around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. He kissed her on the temple, then cheek and jaw line, moving across to her mouth. He placed his hands on either side of her head so he was cradling it as he tenderly kissed her. His hands went back around Hermione's waist - she lay down pulling Fred with her. Fred's smiling face turned to look at Hermione, Hermione smiled back before leaning in to kiss him. Fred kissed back as he lay on his side whilst his left arm rested on Hermione's stomach. He broke the kiss to study her face and reactions to his following actions. His hand slipped under her nightie and stroked her stomach. Hermione closed her eyes and her breath steadied. Fred took this reaction as a good indication - she was alright. His hand moved up and rested on Hermione's night bra and fiddled with it. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes were wide open and tears were streaming down his face. Her lip trembled. Fred immediately withdrew his hand and wrapped his arms around Hermione whilst kissing her cheek. Hermione rested her head on Fred's chest. "I'm so sorry. Honestly Hermione, I am sorry." Hermione rubbed her face on Fred's shirt to dry her tears. "You're safe, I'm here for you." Fred sat up pulling Hermione up hugging her tight and shushing her. A stone fell into Fred's stomach, he felt sick. He couldn't believe that he had made Hermione cry, but was encouraged when Hermione's sobs subsided and she looked at him expectantly as if she wanted him to carry on. Fred reached around Hermione's bra and unhooked her bra. Fred laid Hermione on her back and moved her legs open a little. Fred knelt between Hermione's legs, kissing her stomach. He leant on his left arm as he moved forwards to kiss Hermione's lips. His right hand wandered underneath Hermione's nightie again, and onto her chest moving the bra out of the way and through it to the floor. He continued to kiss Hermione's stomach gently as he caressed her body. Hermione's legs tightened suddenly and Hermione used her stomach muscles to pull herself up onto Fred's lap. Fred moved off the bed and picked Hermione up and placed her on the window sill. Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck, Fred nuzzled into Hermione's neck making her giggle.

"That tickles!" She whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Hermione drew herself closer to Fred before kissing him full on the mouth. "Thanks for helping me; I don't know what I would have done without you."

"We should really go down into the common room; the lads will think that we are up to something.

**Two in one day? Enjoy! **


	21. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Two and a half months without an update, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Three weeks later

Fred was slaving over the cauldron trying to perfect a potion he and Snape had been working on for the last few days. "No, I don't think this is going to work Fred." Snape scowled. "I don't know what we can do to make it work." They had added various bits and stirred, but nothing seemed to make the potion darken.

"Why don't we let it simmer in a dark room for a week, that's what we did for one of our other potions." Fred growled. Their tempers were fraying due to lack of sleep and stress. "Come on, we should really take a break."

"I know. Fine," Snape moved the potion into a different room and came back in swiping his wand at various ingredients sending them back to their various shelves, cupboards and drawers. Fred looked up at him inquisitively. "Go on, you have questions for me."

"What's got you so uptight? I thought you were relaxing until today."

"Sorry, it's just that McLaggen's family have appealed to the School Governors and they have decided that he should be let back into the school. They do not believe Hermione's word against his. He will be returning tomorrow. Also, his parents want to meet her because according to McLaggen, it was a night of passion and he really wants to be there for his baby daughter."

"What is Dumbledore doing?"

"He can't do anything. McLaggen isn't in any of Hermione's classes, she doesn't go in the common room anymore, so that limits the places he can have contact with her. They are thinking of going to the Ministry of Magic and launching an official appeal to have the baby taken of Hermione as soon as she is born."

"That will literally kill Hermione," Fred yelped. "They can't do that."

"Yes they can. His family are very rich and have a lot of influence on the ministry. I am afraid to say that Hermione will more likely than not lose the child." Snape looked downcast.

"What can we do?"

"We could hide them both as soon as she gives birth, but that would mean that Hermione would not be able to finish school because they could come in and take the child away."

"Can't we hide them in HQ? She'll be seventeen by the time the child arrives and therefore allowed to do magic outside of school."

"But she will have to remain hidden until the child is of age."

"We have to figure something out!"

"We are working on it."

**Will try and update again tomorrow, but deffo a long one on Monday. Peace out!**


End file.
